


Chance Meetings

by Delicate_Doll



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Flirting, Other, Roguefort doing what they do best: stealing kisses, Takes place after the cheesecake manor event, They/Them pronouns for Roguefort Cookie (Cookie Run)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delicate_Doll/pseuds/Delicate_Doll
Summary: Sparkling Cookie has a bit of a crush, goes to another one of Cheesecake Cookies infamous parties, and leaves with the same crush. But worse. So, so much worse. What's a cookie to do?
Relationships: Cheesecake Cookie & Sparkling Cookie (Cookie Run), Roguefort Cookie & Walnut Cookie (Cookie Run), Sparkling Cookie/Roguefort Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Chance Meetings

"Sparkling! Darling _dearest_ , guess who's having a bash that needs the _best_ in attendance!"

Vampire Cookie whined, blearily blinking around the bar in tired confusion. Sparkling Cookie didn't need to look as he pat the other man's arm, soothing him back down with a chuckle, attention affixed to the entrance.

"Cheesecake, the bar doesn't open until 4."

The woman deflated slightly, arms lowering from her grand entrance and pout tugging on her glossy lips. 

"Really?" she asked, "That's all you have for me?"

"Really really," Sparkling answered, trying to keep a level face "The doors unlocked because I took out the trash earlier."

"But Vampire's in here?"

"I couldn't keep him out if I tried." And Sparkling did, or at least he used to. Now if he ever opened without the bloodsucker it felt like a bad omen; like he was missing his lucky charm. 

Cheesecake huffed, pulling her boa tighter around herself as she came to sit at his bar. 

"Well, I'm not going to make my entrance again; you only get so many of those a day, handsome," she said, head high. Sparkling laughed, setting down his broom to sit next to her. 

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Cheesecake?" he asked, smiling at her. She huffed again but offered out her hand with a small smile. Sparkling took it without thought, pressing a light kiss to her knuckles, making her giggle. He'd missed being goofy with her. 

"Having a little party, wouldn't you know it." she said, "And what's a party without Sparkling Cookie?"

"I think they call that a meeting."

"Exactly! It's next Saturday, and I don't know what I would do with myself if you couldn't make it--"

"Attend a meeting."

"Sparkling!"

He laughed, hands up in surrender. "I'll be there, I'll be there, take it easy. How many heads?"

"A little over 100." Cheesecake said meekly, and Sparkling blanched. 

"I thought you said it was a _little_ party, CC; that's _not_ little."

"It's the biggest little party in the history of little parties, I know," Cheesecake quickly sputtered, flustered and embarrassed, "I just got so excited making invitations and I _couldn't_ leave anyone out Sparkling, I just couldn't--"

"That-- Um, that changes things, Cheesecake, I don't know if I can have my event cart stocked well enough in time, I get a shipment in at the end of the month, but it's mostly hard drinks and fillers, I don't have enough champaign to--"

Cheesecake pressed a finger to his mouth, strangely silent and expression hard. It was a little spooky, honestly. 

"Sparkling," she said slowly. He tried responding, but the finger pressed further to his mouth. "I've decided to go with a different company to water the event."

"But your discount--"

She gave up on the finger, switching to a whole hand covering his mouth. 

"No sass, pretty boy, I don't want to hear it. I want you at my party as a _guest,_ do you understand?"

His eyes flicked to her hand, and she released him. 

"Cheesecake, I don't mind working--"

"I know you don't, and I appreciate it, but not this time."

Sparkling sat for a moment, not sure what to say. 

"Is it because of--"

"I've told you 1000 times I'm not upset about last time, Sparkling!" she exclaimed, nearing exasperation. "I'd forgotten we even _had_ that jewel until it got stolen, it's no big deal."

"I helped them get away--"

"Don't care! And you know what? I would have _given_ them that stupid sparkly rock for what I saw on your face that night."

He blinked, suddenly lost. Cheesecake Cookie groaned.

"I've been your best friend for how long? You can't hide from me, Sparkling, can't even try. I thought you were getting on with Gingerbright _super_ well, weirdly well even, then, _that_ whole night happened, and I just _knew."_

"You just knew-- what? Cheesecake, I'm not following," Sparkling said, even if heat was already creeping into his cheeks. 

"You have a _big_ ol' crush on Roguefort Cookie."

Sparkling closed his eyes, cheeks burning, and tried to ignore the bark of laughter from Vampire Cookie behind him. So. Well. _Maybe._

"Oh my god, you're doing your scrunchy face; I'm right, aren't I!?"

"You were _guessing?"_ Sparkling asked, drowning in embarrassment. He didn't usually consider himself an obvious person, putting up a charming, reserved mask with most everyone. It made him good at his job, but apparently, it was useless with Cheesecake. Great. "I think I could use a drink-- Would you like your usual?"

"Oh, don't be so dramatic, you big baby, it happens to everyone. And what's helping a notorious thief get away if it was for love?"

"Crush." he corrected lamely. 

"Yes, of course, what's helping a notorious thief get away if it was for a crush? That really sound better to you, hm? But we're getting off track."

Yes, they were. Sparkling still had plenty of opening chores to run through. 

"You'd like me there as a guest?" he offered weakly. Cheesecake nodded once firmly, reaching into her bag to hand him a glossy, golden envelope.

"I want you there as a guest," she confirmed, smiling gently at him. He offered a grin, weak in comparison to his usual, as he was still terribly warm in the face. "And I want you looking your best."

Sparkling opened his mouth to comment that he _always_ looked his best, but she beat him to it with a laugh. 

"Better than your best! Over the top! You're my star guest, and I want you next to me _looking_ like a star."

"Not scared I'll outshine you, gorgeous girl?"

Cheesecake Cookie tossed her head back and laughed, overly dramatic, perfectly herself. Sparkling watched fondly. "Oh, Sparkling, you could _never._ Don't worry about little old me, I'll be pulling out my best to match."

"Anything else I should know?"

She pulled an exaggerated thinking face, nose scrunching, but ultimately shrugged. "You're allowed to bring a guest, but I doubt you'll find anyone who hasn't already been invited."

"Noted."

"I'll be bothering you about last-minute decorations, as always."

"Of course."

"I love you very much."

"Noted"

Cheesecake laughed, hitting him in the arm. Sparkling caught her hand, pressing another kiss to it, and she popped him again. 

"Ow-- Sorry! I'm sorry, you know I love you too, have mercy!"

"My place! Next Saturday! I should be off, plenty of other invites to deliver; starting with-- oh!"

Cheesecake Cookie hopped off her barstool, walking over to Vampire Cookie. Carefully, slowly, tenderly, she tucked an envelope under one of his resting arms. Vampire didn't twitch, still soundly asleep. 

"There! One more down!" she chirped happily. 

"Your skill astounds me."

Another wave, a blown kiss, and then there were two once more in the bar. Sparkling Cookie picked up his broom slowly, contemplative. It had been a while since he'd attended an event as a guest. While this would be a pleasant treat, something close to anxiety prickled in the back of his mind. There would be a _lot_ of cookies there, and though he was quite good at pretending otherwise, social situations could be a little overwhelming for him at the best of times. 

Tucked safely behind his bar, Sparkling could count on plenty of interaction, but it was more controlled, and he certainly wasn't adrift in a crowd. He'd told Cheesecake he'd be there though, and he'd do just about anything for her. And it was _Cheesecake's_ party, after all; she'd go above and beyond to make him comfortable, as she always did. It would be fun. 

As he glanced back where his invitation rested on the bar, however, he had to wonder if _every_ cookie would be there. Roguefort Cookie certainly hadn't needed an invite last time... 

Privately, cheeks dusted pink, he hoped they _would_ be there. Just have to save a dance, perhaps...

*****************

Cheesecake Cookie didn't throw anything but the _best_ of parties. Having worked them for so long, Sparkling Cookie had almost forgotten just how grand they could be. Stepping into her home, dressed to the nines with dazzling decor and beautiful cookies everywhere, he was almost in a kind of awe. And that was before the hostess even decided to show herself. 

When she made her appearance, she did it in perfect Cheesecake style. Ridiculously dramatic, wonderfully silly, and gorgeous. She really was gorgeous. 

"Welcome, everyone!" she called, working her way down the grand staircase. "Thank you all so much for coming! Let's have some fun tonight, shall we?"

The gathered cookies cheered, Sparkling included. 

She bowed, ever gracious, and kept composure all the way down the stairs. Like royalty. Once at the bottom, however, she immediately hiked up on side of her flowing dress, making a beeline for Sparkling. 

"Cheesecake," he greeted, bowing to her, "The manor looks positively--"

"Shut up, you look _hot."_ She said, eyes wide and mouth open. "Where the hell have you been keeping this little ensemble, huh? Why have I never seen it before; I _love_ it! Oh god, that's what we call a _v-neck,_ boy, you're gonna make someone act up."

Sparkling burst out laughing, too amused to be embarrassed. He wasn't sure why he'd ever been nervous in the first place. 

"Cheesecake, pump the breaks!" he managed to gasp out, batting away her excited hands. "You said to go all out!"

"And you _listened!_ I'm amazed!" 

"Rude!"

"What's _rude_ is you haven't complimented your hostess yet, pretty boy."

"I was trying; you cut me off," Sparkling said, defending himself in earnest. She hardly seemed to mind, linking arms with him and kissing his cheek. "Here, how's this; Miss Cheesecake, you look downright delectable tonight."

"Keep it coming."

"The manor looks better than it ever has, I'm amazed how you're able to transform a space."

"One more on appearance, please, and thank you."

" _Super_ hot."

That was the one to get her laughing, a ridiculously charming giggle-snort she'd had since they were children. Sparkling laughed too, perfectly at ease on her side. 

"Delectable, huh?" she asked. Sparkling nodded. "Well, we'll just have to see if she takes a bite then..."

Sparkling _felt_ his eyebrows shoot up as he glanced down at her, desperately needed an explanation. She only offered a small, smug smile in return. 

They moseyed together for a long while, chatting and mingling comfortably. When it felt right, they broke from one another to take in the party separately. A hostess can't be _too_ obvious in her favorite, after all. 

Sparkling was adrift, though not unpleasantly so. Plenty of cookies were excited and buzzing to chat with him or dance, so he was never left wanting long. Herb Cookie was an excellent dancer, and they took several turns together. He cooled down with Vampire, tucked close to a wall and chatting with Adventurer, who cleaned up well. Surprisingly well. Almost ridiculously well. A tap on his shoulder, and then he and Mint Choco Cookie were off, taking their own turn on the dance floor. 

Hours of this. 

Sparkling was having a delightful time-- even if the drink service Cheesecake Cookie hired in place of him had a rather plain champaign selection; only when it was well and truly into the night did he remember why he'd been so jittery pre-arrival. 

Everyone was still perfectly friendly and inviting, it was just. Well. There was an ache to his chest, almost like fatigue but not quite, and getting worse by the moment. 

Cheesecake Cookies bell-like laugh rang out over the crowd, and Sparkling steeled himself. He wouldn't slip out early over nothing, but perhaps some fresh air would do him good. Subtly as he could, he began to slip through the crowd, offering excuses to those who asked and slipping around those who didn't. There should be a balcony right about-- ah-ha!

He slipped out the doors, shutting them quietly behind himself. Not that it mattered much, the noise would surely be swallowed by the party. 

This... This had been a good idea. The night air was cool and sweet, refreshing on his flushed dough. He was blessedly alone and wandered out to the railing, drinking in the scenery. It was beautiful tonight, and he could already feel his nerves settling. 

That was until he heard the music swell behind him, then muffle again with the click of the door. Seems his alone time would have to be cut short. He sighed, bracing himself to face them, but--

"What's a _dazzling_ jewel like yourself doing all alone out here?" Cheesecake's sweet voice asked, and he immediately relaxed again. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Just needed a moment to breathe, is all." Sparkling said lightly, as Cheesecake moved to stand beside him. She smiled softly, sympathetically, and Sparkling smiled back before looking out to the night again. 

"Sparkling?" she asked.

"Yes?" he responded.

"Without your performer's voice now, are you alright?"

Caught again. He laughed softly. 

"You see right through me, huh?"

"It's a talent, really."

"Mh, of course. I _am,_ you shouldn't worry, but things just got a little... Tight, in there."

"Tight?" she asked, concerned, "Did something happen?"

"Oh, no, not at all, beautiful, just got a little anxious."

Cheesecake hummed softly, but seemed to accept his answer this time. After a comfortable minute in silence, she gently bumped his shoulder with hers.

"You always manage to surprise me, jewel. You act so very--" she flicked his hair, and the carbonation hissed, making them both laugh " _Bubby_ , around everyone, and yet here you are."

"You're here too."

"Here we are, then."

"Can I tell you something?" Sparkling asked. Cheesecake nodded. 

"Of course."

"You do a really good Cheesecake Cookie."

The figure on his side froze, lips pressing thin. 

"And I've known her for a long time, even. But through all the pet names, she has never _once_ called me jewel." Sparkling said, taking a slow sip from his champagne flute. When he glanced to his side, his partner was not Cheesecake Cookie. 

"I had hopped your ensemble would cover for me, radiant thing you are." Roguefort Cookie said, smiling their enchanting smile his way. Sparkling did his best to pay it no mind, though his cheeks already had a dusting of pink. "Such a beauty left unguarded, alone, now _that's_ a recipe for trouble."

"Only with you in attendance."

Roguefort laughed at that, delighted and caught, but something sharp stayed in their eyes. "Guilty as charged, though you'll have to forgive my deception."

"Attempted deception."

"Attempted deception, of course." They offered out a hand. After only a beat of hesitation, Sparkling accepted and was rewarded with a slow kiss to the back of his hand. Roguefort didn't break eye contact. Sparkling gulped. "I saw my opportunity and just couldn't help myself."

"It's awfully bold, trying to impersonate the hostess. To her best friend, no less. I didn't expect that from you." Sparkling said, trying to stay ahead and collected. Roguefort grinned, catty. "I thought you'd attempt something a little more subtle-- if you bothered showing at all. Risker, after last time."

"Aren't you glad to see me?" they asked, stepping into his personal space and hand reaching up to brush his cheek. Sparkling sputtered, horribly embarrassed, and Roguefort grin stretched further. "Then this is a pleasant surprise, isn't it?"

"I'm _not_ helping you get away again." Sparkling blurted. 

Roguefort took a short step back, seemingly confused. Despite himself, Sparkling missed their hand.

"Cheesecake Cookie is my friend, and I shouldn't have helped you the first time, either. I won't help you steal from her."

Roguefort Cookie barked a short laugh, head cocked to the side. "I typically don't require assistance in a heist--" Sparkling swatted their arm. Roguefort continued laughing. "Easy, beautiful, easy, I'm not here for anything _nefarious_ this time."

This time. What a ham. Sparkling flushed with the 'beautiful' comment anyway. 

"Then why _are_ you here?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" they responded. Sparkling gave them a flat look. "Mh. Right then, all flattery aside, I've been keeping an eye on our favorite little sleuth."

"Walnut?"

"Mhm. Clever little girl, have you spoken much to her?"

" _Enough,_ " Sparkling said, fully meaning it as a threat. Master thief of hearts and diamonds alike, please. Sparkling should know better. "Your reputation proceeds you."

A gloved hand skittered along his back, and then Sparkling was pulled closer by the waist. He should _know better._ And yet...

"For better or worse?" the thief asked softly. And yet Sparkling wanted to kiss them. Pfft. For better or worse. Instead, though, he carefully shifted the two of them. The hand on his waist could stay, but Sparkling reached to grab their other hand with his own, his hand resting on their shoulder.

"You dance?" He asked, instead of answering. If Roguefort was surprised, they didn't show it, beginning to move the two of them without hesitation. 

"Whenever possible."

They didn't talk for a while after that, simply danced circles over the balcony. Sparkling used the chance to soak in all he could; Roguefort would inevitably slip into the night again. Sparkling tried not to think of that bit. They were maybe an inch taller than him, maybe less. Their eyes had a way of sparkling before dipping him, and their laugh had a lilt to it after Sparkling twirled them. They were an _excellent_ dancer, so whenever he found himself tripping, he knew it to be Roguefort's attempt at playfulness. It was working, even if Sparkling couldn't seem to get them back-- too light on their feet. 

Together they waltzed until breathless (until Sparkling was breathless, at least), and even then he was hesitant to ask for a break. This visit was well over three times their first, he couldn't hope for it to go on much longer. Roguefort somehow seemed to sense this, and they began swaying the two of them instead. 

"You keep an eye on Walnut Cookie?" Sparkling finally asked.

"When I can," Roguefort responded simply. 

"Why?"

Another long stretch of silence. Sparkling worried he'd overstepped. Then, at last, "It's difficult, growing up alone."

"I would know," Sparkling said without hesitation or thought. Roguefort glanced down to him, finally surprised. Sparkling flushed. 

"Oh really?" they asked, leaning in. Sparklings blush darkened, unable to look away from their eyes. 

"M-maybe a story for another time." he offered weakly. Roguefort didn't lean away. 

"You're full of surprises, you know that?"

"Is that why you came after me?"

"Oh, Sparkling, really? Haven't I been plain in my intentions? In my desires?"

"You--"

The music swelled, and the sound of the door rang out over the balcony. 

"Sparkling?" Cheesecake Cookie called, the _real_ Cheesecake Cookie, "Are you alright?"

Sparkling Cookie _giggled_ , red as a beet and perfectly alone. Rotten thief, even after saying they weren't here to steal, they just couldn't help it. Of all the fine things in Cheesecake manor though, Sparkling was elated they'd chosen to swipe a kiss above all of them. 

*****************

The following Monday, Sparkling Cookie stumbled into his bar bright and early, still not fully prepared for the workweek. Should have known better-- even if the champagne wasn't _good_ , it had still been potent. Yesterday's hangover had come and gone at least, but his head still protested heavily to so much hubbub. 

"Vampire Cookie," he greeted after unlocking the door. "You're here early, I figured you'd still be sleeping off Saturdays... Goodness, I don't know just how many you put back."

"Mh? What?" Vampire asked blearily, and Sparkling laughed to himself. "What better place to sleep it off?"

Sparkling hummed as he slipped behind the bar, grabbing a glass of water for the man with a sigh. Sunday had been focused only on tending his hangover, but now that it was gone... 

It was silly. Sparkling should know better. And yet here he was, pining like a schoolgirl over a cookie who was _known_ for stealing hearts. Great. 

He set the glass down lightly in front of Vampire, who for his part hadn't laid back down, smiling lazily at him. 

"You should drink," Sparkling said, "You know this is all I can give you until 4, might as well."

"Sparkling," Vampire drawled, eyes sparkling mischievously, and Sparkling quirked an eyebrow in response, grabbing a glass to polish. "Do you think you could tell me that story now, jewel?"

Sparkling nearly dropped the glass in his hands. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are! The end of the work. Thank you so much for sticking it out this far, I hope everyone enjoyed! If you did, don't be afraid to let me know, this is my first time making a fan work in quite a long time, so I'm a little nervous letting this out into the world. These two deserve it, though.


End file.
